Many handheld wireless communication devices provide video capturing capabilities. For example, most mobile phones that are in use today include a camera for capturing still images and videos. A user can record a video session or conduct a live video call using the mobile phone.
Some handheld communication devices may include multiple cameras that can simultaneously capture multiple video streams. A user of such a device can use the multiple cameras to simultaneously capture multiple different video streams, for example, one of the face of the user himself behind the device, and another of people in front of the device. However, if the user attempts to transmit the multiple video streams to another party during a live video (teleconference) call, the bandwidth for transmitting the multiple video streams may exceed the available bandwidth. Alternatively, the user may first upload the video streams to a computer after the teleconference ends, and then edit the video streams to generate a single video stream. However, the user might not have access to a computer that has video editing capabilities.